


The Master will see you now.

by PotterWhoLockLin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Captured, Chased, Escape, Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterWhoLockLin/pseuds/PotterWhoLockLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is kidnapped by an old friend, who sends his minions to do his dirty work. How will the Doctor escape without his companions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master will see you now.

The Doctor ran through the TARDIS, long coat flapping behind him, cursing mightily under his breath. He silently counted his blessings that Rose was safe at home and that they hadn't taken his screwdriver - though at the same time his thoughts bubbled over with theories of how they'd got into the TARDIS in the first place. There he'd been, having a nap by the console while drifting casually along in outer space, when the door had rudely been blown open by a bunch of humanoids in armour. It was black armour too. Terribly cliché. He'd immediately leapt up and sprinted away, trusting that the TARDIS would slow them down. So far it had worked.  
And so now he was running, listening to the noises behind him get quieter and quieter, until they had all but died away.  
This was not altogether reassuring.  
He slowed to a jog, then settled on a walk, not bothering with stealth. After all, he knew where he was going. And they most certainly did not.  
He grinned at that.  
He turned a bewildering number of corners (which all looked exactly the same), one after the other, counting them off as he went. Four turns to go...three turns now...two turns left...one more turn...  
He darted round the corner straight into a fist.


End file.
